madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Day of the Madness
Day of the Madness is the second episode of the trilogy made by littleluckylink. It starts where Dawn Of the Madness left off. Plot Nick, Karlie and Rostello make it to the presumably safe island, supposedly guarded by the U.S Military. But when they arrive all they see are dead bodies from people, zombies and soldiers. Although they still assume several people have survived. Suddenly a zombie jumps from a bush but is severely wounded by Karly. Being in pain, it screams and Nick kills it with a headshot. Hearing the noise, a horde of zombies appear and attack them. Nick yells to run for cover then they run to the shelter and call for help. Nick is attempting to break the door while Karlie and Rostello defend him. Rostello's revolver runs out of ammo, so he hits a zombie with it and shoves his revolver far enough down its head to go out the back of it. He suffers a scratch in the encounter. After losing her nerve, Karlie shoots the door open so they can get in the shelter. Rostello soon blocks the door with a bench. After turning around all they see is the entire lobby abandoned. Nick asks how much ammo they have left (Karlie having only 3 slugs, and Rostello, 15 rounds). They split up to look for other survivors and more weapons or ammo. Rostello goes to the offices, Karlie to bedrooms and Nick to the briefing. Karlie tries to use a phone in a room but it has no signal. Nick goes to find the Fort arsenal but then he sees zombies and has only 1 more magazine to his pistol. He opens the door and the zombies don't notice him, but then a military zombie breaks the wardrobe door and attacks Nick. Karlie appears and together they kill the zombies though both of them run out of ammo. When they enter the arsenal, it was completely empty, but Nick finds a flare gun. Rostello, who is still looking finds a pile of dead bodies in front of a door with a light behind it, then hears a woman speaking (news reporter). He cautiously opens the door and is shot. Nick and Karlie hear the gunshot and rush to the scene. Rostello dies soon after they arrive and the shooter was Captain Rhodes, who thought that he was a zombie. Nick, after seeing who shot Rostello, tries to kill Rhodes with his knife. The TV shows what was happening across the U.S and the advance of the virus alongside the North American borders. After seeing some guns propped against the wall, Nick grabs a beretta 92, a Para 14/45 and a HK XM8 Assault Rifle, Karlie then grabs a MP5 and a SPAS-12. Rhodes follows them with his Navy Revolver and a FN FAL Rifle. He wanted to talk about Rostello, but a military zombie with an M16 appears, Rhodes shoots it but the round ricochets off its helmet, causing it to spray rounds everywhere. One of the bullets hits Rhodes. Thinking he's dead, Karlie and Nick rush into the cafeteria. Rhodes tries to crawl to the door but is pulled back by zombies. He's torn in half and flips them off before dying. Rostello, now zombified, appears and eats his heart with mustard. In the cafeteria, Nick and Karlie discover a maze of bear traps, and attempt to maneuver their way around them. Suddenly, Nick steps in a rope snare and a laugh is heard. A girl named Veronica pops out from behind the counter and asks if she can go with them. Karlie gives her MP5 to Veronica. She unlocks a door. After it is open a security guard from the Fort whose name is Curtis appears and decides to go with them. After leaving the fort by the back door, Nick and Karlie see even more corpses than they saw in the entrance. Curtis sees a cabin that on the rooftop was written S.O.S. Veronica and Karlie goes inside just to find 2 men named Malcolm and LJ. LJ dual wields 2 golden Desert Eagles and Malcolm uses a Fire axe. They go with them and LJ falls in love with Veronica. Nick shoots a flare into the air, hoping to get rescued by an helicopter. But all the zombies on the island see this and run towards the group, forcing the helicopter to leave. The group boldly holds their ground when a zombified Justin jumps from the sea, he attacks LJ. Justin managed to bite and rip off LJ's head, but is soon killed by Nick, Nick's XM8 ran out of ammo. He used his Para 14/45 and knife. A boat arrives to their rescue. All of them start running to it, but Curtis falls and gets wounded. Cornered, he commits suicide to distract the zombies, giving the rest of the group more time. All of the others manage to escape. Nick talks to the captain, Marciel, who is hiding a bite. The episode ends with the group escaping. Deaths * Rostello, shot by Rhodes. * Rhodes, mauled by zombies. * LJ, mauled by an infected Justin. * Curtis, suicide via gunshot. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Tributes